A Love lost A love found
by Pink Orbz
Summary: Paige has ran away but why? why won't she talk to Piper? What's she hiding? it's a web of mystery read and Find out Features Paige Piper Phoebe Leo Wyatt Chris and Kyle Brody
1. Chapter 1

Piper stared down the corridor and wiped a tear from her eye.

"I swear to write twice a week," Paige promised, biting back her own tears

"Promise" Piper begged Paige nodded and threw herself into her sister's arms. Piper squeezed her shoulder gently,

"What about the charmed ones?" she asked

"I don't know Piper I'll write or something," she promised. it wasn't as if this was the best plan but Paige was jetting off to, god! Piper didn't even know where she was going! Phoebe didn't even know Paige was leaving! They hadn't discussed it, late last night Paige told Piper she was leaving, by dawn this morning she was packed. Piper had followed her straight to the airport,

"Please Paige tell me where your going who are you staying with why are you leaving?" Piper begged for the hundredth time since she'd found her. Paige shook her head as the loudspeaker announced a plane had arrived,

"That's me" Paige looked down at her ticket her red hair swinging around her face Piper wiped a few more tears away.

"I'll write" Paige walked backwards her pink roll along case bumping next to her as peoples pushed past her

"I promise Piper I'll write!" she called as a group of ladies stormed in front of her Piper stepped forwards

"Paige!" she shouted "Paige!" but her sister had already gone Piper found herself feeling empty and alone; she trudged back to her car slowly. When she reached her black SUV she climbed into the drivers seat turning her key in the ignition the engine rumbled into life but Piper didn't drive she pulled her hair back and secured it with an elastic band glancing over at the front passenger seat she saw Paige's favourite pink zip up jacket she pulled it to her like a comfort blanket and snuggled it

"Oh Paige!" she sobbed

Phoebe bounced down the stairs and into the kitchen her eldest sister Piper was asleep at the big oak table they used for eating, working, demon slaying pretty much everything they did

"Sleeping at the table hmm, don't you have a bed?" Phoebe joked shaking her sister as she passed Piper jumped

"Paige?" she asked

"No sweetie it's me your other sister Paige is properly still in bed" Phoebe replied distractedly as she pulled a carton of orange juice and shook it

"No juice I'll go down the store later" she murmured picking a bottle of mineral water instead

"If Paige asks it wasn't me who took it!" Phoebe told Piper smiling "Piper?" she asked a concerned frown forming

"Mm?" Piper asked she rubbed her eyes tiredly

"Nothing it's, it's not important" Phoebe assured her sister

"Fourth of June" Phoebe looked at the sisters wipe clean calendar Piper had bought last week she'd figured if they all wrote down where they were going and when then it'd be easier to keep track of their movements in the event of a demon attack.

"Paige's new temp job starts today maybe I should go wake her up" Phoebe mused to herself Piper watched her sister leave

"Good luck" she whispered before throwing her head in her hands a swirl of white lights appeared behind her and her husband materialised

"Hey Piper" he smiled warmly and hugged her from behind

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing it's nothing" she edged away from him feeling to on edge for contact he shrugged she'd tell him in time she always did

"Do you want Eggs and bacon?" she asked grabbing them from the cupboard as he opened his mouth to speak

"Piper!" Came a horrified shriek from upstairs Leo rushed out followed closely by Piper who groaned

"Paige isn't in her bed! I don't even think she slept in her bed!" Phoebe was rambling to Leo

"We'll find her!" Leo promised

"I swear I saw her last night going to bed she even came and said goodnight to me" Phoebe said wringing her hands worriedly

"Phoebe! We'll find her" Leo said calmly he turned to Piper and looked at her meaningfully

"Hold the egg and bacon?" he asked she nodded and allowed him to hug her gently "I'll be back as soon as I can" he whispered before orbing away

"Where is she?" Phoebe asked nobody in particular Piper felt a sinking feeling in her stomach she wanted so badly to tell them if nothing to stop Phoebe worrying but she couldn't not until she knew whether Paige wanted to be found she'd left the country for gods sake! Piper needed answers

"Did Paige seem distracted to you? You know different from normal" Piper asked Phoebe shrugged "I've been so wrapped up in work I haven't had time to watch her for mood changes" Phoebe replied "I'm such a bad sister have you noticed any? You've just had a baby and you noticed!" Phoebe rambled Piper grabbed her sister faced her

"No I haven't noticed ok I was just speculating Paige is fine! I'm positive she's fine" she spoke calmly Phoebe nodded the phone rang Piper raced down to get it

"Hello!" she spoke as soon as she picked up

"Hey is Paige home?" she heard a male voice

"No she's not uh who is this?" Piper asked

"Dale Morrison her new boss well ex boss if she's not in work in the next fifteen minutes I order from that temp agency every time they send me some lay about who can't get in on time!" Dale began a rampage but Piper stopped him

"That lay about is my sister and she's not in work because we don't know where she is!" Piper screeched before slamming down the hone she breathed deeply for a few seconds before turning to find Phoebe looking worriedly at her as if she'd just announced she was going to live with the circus

"Better?" Phoebe asked carefully Piper nodded the phone rang again Phoebe stretched to answer it but it blew up before she touched it she jerked her hand away with fright

"Piper" Phoebe warned

"Just cause things blow up doesn't mean it was me!" Piper protested Phoebe shrugged and bit her lip she looked at the phone expecting it to come to life and explain itself

"But…that was me" Piper admitted Phoebe managed a small smile

"I gotta go clean up downstairs," Piper told her before walking past her sister Phoebe turned

"I'll go see if I can find any clues in Paige's room" Phoebe called Piper inwardly squirmed but shook it off as Leo orbed down in front of her

"Piper!" he said his face was a picture of worry and he looked really _really _scared

"What? What is it?" Piper asked

"It's Paige" Phoebe entered the kitchen with the book and looked at her brother in law

"What's happened?" she asked

"The Elders can't sense her at all where ever she is she's not on earth!" he emphasised the word earth

"But what about the underworld? You can't sense her when she's there?" Piper asked Leo shook his head

"The elders when they are all together can sense a weak signal if she's in the underworld she's not on earth" Leo replied Phoebe sat on the table and flipped through the book looking for some clue

"Are you ok?" Leo leaned towards Piper his eyes still on Phoebe it was then Piper realised she'd been staring off into space since Leo had came back

"I'm fine I'm uh going to go do um something" she lied Phoebe looked at Leo and then at Piper. Piper left the room as Leo leaned over to Phoebe to help her look Piper climbed the stairs until she reached the attic

"Paige!" she called hoping Paige was listening

"Paige! It's all right it's just me!" she called again nothing, nada!

Piper shook out a few shivers from her hands and rubbed her head where she could feel a worried migraine forming

"PAIGE!" she hissed a little louder "Aw for crying out loud!" she exclaimed after nobody answered her she gathered six white pillar candles put them in a circle and lit them

"Um" she thought trying to think up a spell to summon Paige seeing as Phoebe had the book

"Hear these words, hear my cry spirit lost I seek to find and heed the hope within my mind" she tried when it didn't work she turned to go and see if possibly she could get the spell from the book without alerting Phoebe or Leo when whoosh of magic made her look back

"Hey" Paige said

"Oh Paige!" Piper ran towards her sister and hugged her

"Where did you go? Why couldn't the elders sense you?" Piper asked Paige bit her lip and look a little guilty

"I figured that when Phoebe realised I was missing she'd ask Leo to sense me so I used a spell to cloak my presence from magical beings" Paige said

"Nice spell" Piper smiled Paige smiled back

"Thanks"

"Where did you go?" Piper asked Paige shuffled down comfortably Piper closed the door then sat down

"it's amazing Piper you'd love it all the scenery it's so beautiful and the food!" Piper held up a hand to stop her

"Where? Why?" she asked Paige took a deep breath

"I can't tell you" she replied looking down at the dusty floor softly

"Piper" Phoebe began as she opened the door Piper stood up suddenly

"What are you doing?" she asked

"I was um just Phoebe I can explain" Piper struggled to read hr sisters expression

"You'd better what are the candles out for when I have the book?" Phoebe asked surprised Piper turned expecting to find Paige sat there instead there was just the candles flickering gently in the draft

"Nothing it's nothing I just tried to summon Paige that's all it didn't work" Piper lied blowing out the candles she linked Phoebe and pulled her downstairs

Piper pushed the pram down the road deep in thought she heard someone running behind her and jumped when they touched her arm she turned to see Darryl slightly flustered and out of breath

"I followed you man you walk fast!" he told her laughing Piper let him catch his breathe

"Why did you follow me?" she asked

"Paige" Darryl blinked in the sunlight

"Oh" Piper nodded unsure of what to say

"Phoebe called me said that they needed to find her, she been missing a whole day now right?" Darryl asked Piper nodded and pursed her lips

"Piper is there anyone you know that possibly hold a grudge"

"She's hardly the type of person to go around upsetting people Darryl" Piper replied

"I know Piper but anything can help," he said

Piper shook her head and carried on walking Darryl stayed with her

"Phoebe says nobody in your area can sense her? So she's not on earth?" he asked Piper nodded

"So why call me? I mean don't get me wrong I'm worried and I'd like to help really I do but if she's not on earth" Piper nodded again

"I'll talk to her she's taking this hard, knowing Paige is out there somewhere and she can't do anything it's gotta be hard this time it was Darryl who nodded

Piper and Darryl arrived at the Manor and Piper pushed open the door Phoebe was sat the book of shadows and hundreds on maps crystals and anything else she could have used to try and locate Paige

"Phoebe!" Piper asked

"I'm just trying to find her Piper" Phoebe said helplessly Piper placed Wyatt in his playpen and folded the Pram and shoved it behind the door before she returned to the living room

"Well if she isn't on this planet why are you scrying with maps of the world?" she asked

"Because there is nothing else to look for Piper! At least this way I'm trying to do something! I can't just sit here and hope for the best it's not me"

"Me either but looking for her somewhere we know she's not isn't gonna help and why did you call Darryl?" Piper asked feeling a mixture of helplessness anger and guilt washing over her

"Because maybe he can help," Phoebe said feebly

"Oh yeah maybe he can send out a space ship and search for her like that how about you report her missing as well Pheebs then when we find where she really is we'll have a huge mess to clear up as well!" Piper snapped

"Well at least I'm trying to do something unlike you who seems to just think she'll be home again soon when the demons are done what do you think they're doing Piper having a tea party? She's been kidnapped!" Phoebe shouted Leo orbed down looking from one furious sister to the other

"No I don't think that I know she's not in trouble I just wish you'd stop trying to find her and face facts she doesn't want to be found!" Piper shouted stung by Phoebe's accusation

"What?" Leo asked Piper blushed crimson as she found everybody's face peering at hers she looked at her shoes angrily cursing herself for letting it slip

"She doesn't want to be found alright!" Piper replied again this time everybody understood

"You know where she is don't you?" Leo asked shocked

Authors note: Hope you like next chapter a few things will be explained and it includes Paige a lot more (in person) Please Review even if it's bad thanks love Emma x


	2. Chapter 2

"Piper?" Phoebe asked lightly Piper bit her lip nervously Leo fixed her with a hard stare she chewed at the skin on her lip trying to think up something scratch that Anything to tell them

"Look I just, she" Piper sighed and defensivly folded her arms she met Phoebes and Leo's eyes and the accusing stare

"I caught her Packing she was so upset I just wanted her to tell me what was wrong oh god! I should have stopped her!" Piper's eyes filled with tears as the weight of carrying around where Paige really was lifted slightly Phoebe stepped unsure towards her sister and hugged her

"We didn't talk about where she was going and I didn't wanna push her for anything she just kept telling me she had to go that she had to get away she was so frightened I drove her to the airport she had tickets and everything she swore to me she'd get in touch tell me what was going on I was gonna wait until then to tell you" Piper whispered the last bit "here goes" Piper thought "She's gunna be so hurt that I didn't tell her" Piper groaned to herself

"Why didn't she tell me?" Phoebe asked Piper shrugged

"I'm more concerned with why the Elders can't sense her" Leo asked he eyed Piper as if she was some sort of alian

"She's cloaked herself from magical beings" Piper replied instantly

"Have you spoke to her since she left?" he asked Piper shook her head instinctively

The doorbell rang downstairs

"I'll get that you two try to summon her again or something" Leo told them he jogged down the stairs and pulled open the door to see a tall dark haired stranger his eyes where open and friendly yet they were watching everything and searching

"Can I help?" Leo asked for some unknown reason he felt slightly uneasy

"Yeah Does Paige livehere?" he asked Leo nodded

"She's not here right now though shall I tell her you called?" Leo asked The guy nodded slowly

"Brody Agent Brody" he replied he held out his hand to Leo who took it

"Leo, Did you say Agent?" Leo asked after the death of Prue the sisters had always been slightly uncomfortable around the police or any form of detectives

"Yeah I work at the F.B.I" Brody Replied

"Is Paige in trouble?" Phoebe asked appearing at Leo's side Brody glanced Phoebe up and down not in a suspicious manner but almost as if it was how he read people and chose his reactions

"I'm uh Not sure yet" he chewed his gum slowly nodding slightly as if confirming to himself that was right

"Ok Well do you wanna leave a number or something and we'll get back to you?" Phoebe asked Brody smiled and nodded carefully again he scribbled down a number and handed it to Phoebe she shoved it into her pocket and smiled back

"Bye!" she waved and shut the door watching through the peephole until he'd left

"What ws all that about?" Leo asked

"Piper's summoning Paige she wanted to talk to her alone before she tells her that we know she hasn't been kidnapped" Phoebe jumped as the doorbell rang again she pulled it open

"Post" the mailman smiled brightly Phoebe took it and shut the door without thanking him

"Bills,Bills,Junk,Bills Oh hello letter from Australia for Piper" she told Leo but he wasn't listening instead he was staring at the rather large and hulking demon stood beside them

"Crap!" Phoebe moaned

Piper pinched her leg as she saw her sister begin to appear smiling

"Hey!" she grinned

"Hi" Piper replied she pointed at the door and Paige noted that it had been locked from the inside she raced over to the wicca couch and collapsed onto it sighing

"Good to be home" she stated

"Why aren't you" Piper joined her sitting on one of the many old chests

"I just I can't" Paige sighed

Piper reached out placing one hand on either side of her sisters shoulders

"Why? Look Paige the doors locked it's just me and you that's all just tell me" she said firmly

"Alright but your not gonna like it" Paige relented a bit thinking of how to phrase the answers "I'm Being hunted"

"LEOOOO!" Phoebe Wailed as her brother in law was flung clear across the room Phoebe concentrated hard and levitated into the air and flew across landing punchs and kicks with no avail the demon simply flicked her into the wall then pinned her there

"All I want is your sister, Paige!" he growled Phoebe sighed "don't we all" she thought idly Leo grabbed the demon around the back and Phoebe continued her livetate and kick from before

The demon roared angrily and shimmered away Phoebe settled back to the ground breathing hevily

"You ok?" Leo asked Phoebe nodded "I think so"

"By who?" Piper paced the room and then sat back down she couldn't figure it out, they'd all been hunted before and they'd ALWAYS managed to figure out how to kill whoever or whatever was hunting them. What was different?

"I don't know his real name but either he's half demon or he can morph whichever anyway I met him at that temp agency he seemed, normal" Paige fixed Piper with a helpless stare

"and?" Piper promted

"Piper! I know you wanted to be left alone but this is serious"

"Phoebe I'll be down In a sec" Piper shouted back her eyes didn't leave Paiges

"Did you tell her?" Paige asked quietly "Does Leo know?" she added

"Paige!" Phoebe shouted she pushed the door but the bolt stayed firmly in place Piper nodded slowly Paige's eyes widened and she looked terrified

"Piper I told you in privete!" she pleaded Phoebe was kicking the door now

"Piper! Paige its important!" she shouted her voice sounding frightened and confused Paige began to orb the last she heard was Piper's voice

"Paige! Wait!" but she'd already left as the last trails of orbs disappeared Phoebe collapsed through the door at a furious piper's feet


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Thanks XxCharmedxX 'n' Julia for the reviews 

**Disclaimer: I do not own charmed or any of the Characters from charmed I only own the characters I have invented (Their mine and you can't have them :P )**

"I said I was sorry" Phoebe pleaded

"Phoebe she was just opening up to me!" Piper scolded Phoebe looked ashamed "But it's serious" she added

"So what was it anyway?" Piper asked suddenly Phoebe realised the reason she'd come up

"It's leo we were attacked downstairs he helped me fight it off but then when it was gone he kidna went all funny" Phoebe explained as she and piper rushed downstairs she stopped suddenly and looked at her husband who lay on the chair all stiff and a strange pale yellowish colour

"Leo, sweetie?" she asked she stroked her hand over her hair searching his eyes for the cause he choked out a few breaths

"what demon was it?" Piper asked Phoebe shrugged

"But he was after Paige" she added

"Alright enoughs enough get me the book six candles and the matchs" Piper ordered Phoebe nodded and rushed off Piper sat next to her husband and hugged him

"It's ok we'll fix it we'll fix you" she comforted him and herself

"Alright Phoebe go tidy or something I want her to talk to me first at least then I know she's not gonna bottle up" Phoebe looked hurt by the statement that her little sister didn't want to talk to her Piper gave her a small hug

"She loves you" Piper told her firmly sensing her thoughts Phoebe nodded and left Piper read the spell hurriedly as Paige appeared looking around for phoebe she met Pipers eyes

"What's wrong?" she asked Piper started was her wory for leo that obious?

"Look Paige I know you don't want to tell me what's wrong but it's serious now you have t tell me what's going on, whose after you?" she asked

"I can't Piper, It's too complicated" Paige sounded desperate

"Paige! It's not just you anymore Phoebe and Leo were attacked today god knows how long till it's back!" Piper stopped as Paige gasped

"Did he cut Phoebe or Leo?" she asked Piper shrugged

"Get them in here now!" Paige warned Piper indicated to the chair Paige looked sheel shocked she rushed over to him feeling all over for any indication of bleeding

"Phoebe! Get down here!" Piper shouted Phoebe ran in as Paige straightened

"Alright I'll tell you" her hand was streaked with blood from Leo's back

Piper and Poebe sat down but Paige remained standing

"As I said I met this guy and he seemed normal he was everything I'd ever dreamed of in a guy he seemed completely perfect but then" Paige's eyes where filled with tears "He wasn't he was completely fake he wasn't perfect at all in fact he was worse he was a demon" Paige allowed the tears to stream freely down her face Piper's mouth was open in horror but Phoebe rushed to Paige's side and hugged her

"That's why I didn't want to tell you Phoebe I didn't wanna remind you of cole" Paige sobbed

"Paige you left the country to protect me?" Phoebe asked Paige shook her head and distang;ed herself from Phoebe

"No, I was running from Dale" Paige took a few deep breaths

"Is that whose after you?" Piper asked Paige nodded

"He's got a whole gang of demons out looking for me and I didn't want to put you guys in danger" Paige looked helplessly from Piper to Phoebe Piper nodded she crossed over to the stand on which the Book of shadows was sat on

"Paige come and pick him out" she told her little sister Paige crossed over aswell and watched over Piper's shoulder

"Paige" Leo's voice was barly a whisper she looked at him a cloud of guilt clouded her eyes it was her fault he'd been hurt

"Why didn't you tell me, I could have helped?" he whispered Paige tensed and she shrugged "I don't know"

"Leo you need to rest sweetheart" Piper told him softly he closed his eyes and dropped his head to his chest Piper's eyes where worriedly watching his she relaxed slightly when his chest heaved with breathe

"Him! He attacked us this morning" Phoebe slapped her ahnd onto the book Paige and Piper's eyes flicked over the page

"I'm gonna go back and grab some stuff I'll be back" Paige promised she orbed away leaving behind a silence that was deafing

"She will come back right?" Phoebe asked her eyes still on the spt where her little sister had been a few minutes ago but nobody replied

"Piper?" Phoebe turned Piper's eyes where still on the Page of the book

"Piper what is it?" Phoebe reconised the look in Piper's eyes

"Phoebe listen to this" Piper pulled Phoebe's hand gently

"Impulserian, a upper level demon he is the demonic leader of the clan of demrahc he was born along with a prophecy that if he had not created a child an heir to his throne the clan would be demolished and the whole of the underworld will be aswell" Piper read

"How hard can it be to find an heir?" Phoebe interrupted

"Theres a catch" Piper began

"When isn't there" Phoebe replied dryly

"The heir has to be from a mother of pure good and she has to be blessed from above whatever that means" Piper replied

"Wait This guy was after Paige because he wants her to have his baby?" Phoebe asked Piper shrugged "Makes sense but she's not blessed from above" Leo coughed from across the room both girls turned to face him

"Paige is half whitelighter it counts as a blessing from above"

Fear gripped inside of Piper's stomach

"Ok let's not panic yet we'll wait until Paige gets back" Phoebe told them Piper nodded she referred to the book again

"Leo can you possibly call for another Whitelighter?" she asked Leo shrugged

"I'll try but I don't think I have the power" he looked genuanly sorry he closed his eyes and a young woman appeared

"Leo?" she asked her eyes wide

"He's been attacked by a Impulserian can you heal him" Phoebe asked the girl nodded she held her hands over him but then frowned

"I can't" she said sadly

"What do you mean you can't?" Piper asked

"The poison it's set in the only thing you can do now is stop the world from ending if the Impulserian sires a child it'll throw the balance off the world will end and kill us all" she warned before orbing away Piper squeezed in next to Leo her eyes filled with tears and her heart was tight

"Piper?" Phoebe asked Piper shook her head Phoebe left closing the door softly behind her she stuffed her hands inside her pockets and felt a envelope the letter she didn't want to disturb Piper and Leo feeling the mischief she'd inherited from her grams she pulled open the envelope and skimmed over the letter it was from Paige she bit her lip and immediately regretted reading the letter she swallowed and stuff it back into the envelope then replaced it into her pocket she heard the doorbell ringing and jogged down pulling it open she reconised the guy from before he looked frightened and confused

"Agent Brody, right?" Phoebe asked he nodded breathing fast

"Paige I need to speak to Paige right now!" he looked around for any signs of her sister

"I Told you before she's not-"

"Cut the crap I know her alright I need to speak to her it's about" he lowered his voice "The demon"

"I think you'd better come in" Phoebe said she pulled the door open and shut it behind him she lead him through to the sunroom and sat down

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked she watched Brody sit down and face her

"I just need to speak to Paige it's important"

"What are you? Witch? Demon? Whitelighter?" Phoebe quizzed

"Nothing I'm nothing at all" Brody replied

"So then how do you know about demons, magic?" she asked feeling a little uneasy

"They killed my parents Demons I mean" Brody replied

"I really need Paige" he added

"She's not here" Phoebe said sounding a little monotones

"Well where is she?" he asked he sounded desperate

"I don't know, You know all about the demon? Why he's after her"

"Because he wants her to have his heir" He replied

Phoebe nodded

"Paige found out aswell she thought he was just a guy she's been trying to get away from him then he started huning her"

"Not that simple" Phoebe replied

"What do you mean?" Brody asked his voice tensed and Phoebe could see how much he cared about Paige in his eyes

"She's Pregnant" Phoebe replied

"What!" Brody and Piper shrieked Phoebe whirled to face Piper who stood in the doorway her face tear streaked and red

"She can't be I just read the rest of the Impulserian in the book once she's pregnant you can't reverse it that means Paige has to give birth to the baby"

"Oh my god!" Phoebe's mouth dropped open

"No wonder she was moving away" Brody replied

"Who are you?" Piper asked Brody held out his hand

"Kyle I'm an F.B.I agent Paige helped me with some problems magical problems and so I'm trying to help her" Piper shook his hand and nodded

"Where's Paige" she asked Kyle hrugged Phoebe twisted her hands nervously

"She's in Zew Zealand" she whispered Piper frowned

"Bu she didn't tell us that?"

"No I read your letter I'm sorry but I could almost tell it was from Paige I mean how many people dot their I's with hearts?" Phoebe asked Piper looked furious

"Look um no offence but if Paige is pregnant then shouldn't we find her before this what did you say it was called?"

"Impulsarian" Phoebe reminded he nodded

"Finds her and if this baby's gonna be born in two weeks it's sorta obious she's been with child a little longer than a day"

"Yeah he's right she did after all buy a plane ticket" Piper said she bit her lip

"Paige!" nothing

"I don't think she'll hear you, where is she?" Kyle asked

"Little more complicated" Phoebe smiled Kyle shrugged

"So how much do you know?" Piper asked when Kyle looked puzzled she replied "About magic"

"Oh um that you guys are the most powerful good witches you each have a power and you fight demons"

"That's all Paige told you?" Phoeeb asked He nodded

"So why are you getting involved in all this?"

"Well after she helped me we didn't exactly plan to meet again, last week I saw her I was on duty with one of the local Detectives he knew her aswell"

"Darryl" Piper and Phoebe said in unsion Kyle nodded

"Anyway Darryl told me he'd meet me at the station and left Paige was crying in a real state she told me all about what he'd said and that she was afraid of telling you"

"Did she say why?" Piper interrupted

"She thought that you'd think falling for a demon made her a bad witch" Kyle replied

"I fell for a demon" Phoebe said stung

"Yeah, so maybe Paige thought she'd spot the signs?" Piper replied quietly

"What day last week?"

"Thursday" Kyle replied Piper nodded

"Todays Tuesday" Phoebe said

"Ok well we'll assume until we ask Paige that she found out she was pregnant on the Thursday and so that means the baby's gonna be born in two days"

"Well we'd better get moving" Phoebe stated Piper nodded

"Paige!" Piper tried again she slumped her shoulders and sighed

"PAIGE!" Piper screeched still nothing

"Piper" Phoebe tapped Pipers shoulder Piper turned to face her

"I'm really scared" Phoebe confided Piper bit her lip and cuddled Phoebe

"It'll all be ok, we'll fix it"

"One way or another we'll lose someone" Phoebe whispered

"Lets not think of that" Piper looked over to where Leo lay his eyes flickering his mouth open and his chest rising and falling slowly

"Ok he's found her I know he has she'd have come back by now!" Piper complained

"Yeah I agree" Phoebe said

"Unles sshe;s realised you guys have figured it out and ran again" Piper shook her head

"Paige wouldn't run from something like this not when her family where in danger it's not her style" Phoebe nodded

"Ok well we need to get over there Phoebe you and Kyle write a spell but come back ASAP!" Piper ordered Phoebe nodded

"Lemme see" she grabbed a envelope from the table and joted down a few lines

"So how'd you know Paige?" Piper asked as she noticed Kyle had followed her into the kitchen

"I told you she helped me" Kyle seemed tired of being asked the same question

"Why are you still here though I mean it's hardly normal there has to be some part of you telling you to run the hell away" Piper placed the kettle on the boil and hoisted herself onto the table edge

"Yeah well I thought maybe if she saw how much magic didn't freak me out maybe she'd like me better than him"

"The demon" Piper asked Kyle nooded

"You like her a lot huh?" Piper asked smiling inspite of herself she didn't see why Paige would have picked the Demon apart from the who baddest of the bad thing which both Paige and Phoebe seemed to just love Kyle was totally her type tall dark handsome, Romantic caring and he had the cute hair which to Paige was just as important

"Ok when I wanted help from magical beings I didn't exactly choose her because she was the only one"

"So why?

"I was having a bit of trouble finidng a witch after al you guys are ver secretive" Piper smirked and nodded

"Well I felt I dunno drawn to Paige like she was calling out for me but it was more than that I mean I felt like she knew me and maybe she was looking for me too?" Kyle blushed after revealing that bit of information Piper nodded

"It'll be the whitelighter in her" Piper smiled Kyle bit his lip

"Whitelighter?" he asked

"Sort of like a guardian angel for witchs like Peter Pan has tinkerbell? Well we have Leo"

"The guy upstairs he's your guardian angel?" Piper nodded

"He's my husband too" Piper recoiled slightly as she felt a surge of sadness well inside her heart

"Will he be ok?" Kyle asked Piper shook her head

"Then what are you doing down here? Me and Phoebe can find paige by ourselves you go spend what ou can with Leo" Kyle ordered Piper nodded

before she left she turned back

"Hey Kyle?"

"Yeah"

"Thanks" she smiled "God luck with Finding Paige" she added before leaving to go get Leo

"Leo?" Piper whispered half of her just wanted to run and hide but the other half the half that took control after Prue's death told her to go in she peeked around the door and watched silently as her husband, the man she loved breathed slowly almost painfully, well it was painful for her to watch she tiptoed over to him and gently intertwined his fingers with hers

"Piper" he whispered not opening his eyes she could hear the fear,the hope that she'd found a way to save him. How could she tell him the truth? That she hadn't even looked for a way to save him suddenly she felt a wave of self loathing wash over herself her soulmate was laying here dying and all she had focused on was saving her sister

"Piper" Leo murmered again Jerking her out of her hatred

"I'm here" Piper promised she felt the smallest of squeezes at her hand and she smiled

"Piper, I'm dying" Leo told her piper bit her lip as a tear rolled down her face

"Your supposed to be immortal" she replied sadly

"Did you guys find Paige?" Leo struggled weakly to sit up Piper helped him. Then shook her head "Phoebe and Kyle are looking for her now"

"Piper promise me something" Leo asked Piper nodded "Anything"

"When I die you Paige and Phoebe will stay together no matter what happens promise me" he begged slightly confused Piper felt Leo's head

"Are you delusional?" she asked he shook his head the adreinlane pumping through his veins making him stronger

"Promise me Piper!"

"Alright Leo I promise" Piper said alarmed but not wanting to push the issue

"Can you go get the boys" Leo asked

"Leo" Piper began to protest to bg him to fight it but she knew it was no use she nodded as she rose Kyle popped his head around the door

"Um Piper sorry to interrupt but Phoebe's written the spell she wants to know if you wanna come?" he asked Piper shook her head

"I've gotta stay here" Kyle nodded understanding he began to leav

"Kyle!" Piper jogged to the door and stuck her head around he looked back one foot already down the stairs

"Yeah?" he asked

Piper threw him her mobile "Call me when you find Paige if your In trouble or something" Kyle caught it and nodded

"Bye" he smiled and jogged down the stairs Piper closed the attic door and crossed to Wyatt and Chris's room and looked over the cradle and stroked Chris's fluffy hair and smiled sadly

"Daddy!" Wyatt squeaked from his bed Piper looked over at him

"Yeah we'll go see Daddy" she picked up Chris gently then Held Wyatt's hand and lead them towards the attic

"Ready?" Phoebe asked Kyle gulped "Do I have a choice?" he asked Phoebe shook her head

"Sorry Bud" she smiled

"Alrighty then, Magic forces black and white reaching out through space and light I summon here to take us there and help us bring our sister near" Phoebe read almost instantly a wind began to blow and it engulfed Phoebe and Kyle

"Is this good?" Kyl;e shouted over the noise of the vortex Phoebe shrugged

"Let's hope sooooooooooooooooooooo" she screamed as she felt herself falling then she landed softly on a bed she head another scream deeper than her own and a crash Kyle groaned and got up

"Ouch hard floor" he rubbed his backside painfully

"Let's find Paige" Phoebe replied she looked around the room was a mess clothes strewn across the floor

a desk over turned and drawers ripped and their contents scattered around the room the carpet was a musky blue colour and had ominous looking Red Stains on the floor

"She's not here" Kyle stated through the silence

"You don't say" Phoebe snapped feeling irritated and lost she heard a crunch and looked down to find a picture fram she pickd it up and looked at it it was a collage Paige Piper and Phoebe all pulling faces in the center then Leo and Wyatt with baby Chris at the hospital in the bottom corner and in the other bottom corner was a picture of Paige and Glen laughing then in the top corners was a picture if Prue and a picture of a little girl only a few months old Phoebe carefully pulled the pictures from the broken frame and stuffed it inside her pocket

"Let's go" she told Kyle but he wasn't listeing instead he was looking rather frightened at the huge demon from the manor holding on to him with a lethal looking claw just next to Kyle's cheek ready to into him

"Where's Paige?" the demon asked

"You the dirtbag that's after her?" Phoebe asked the demon laughed a horrible experience for Phoebe

"Yeah I guess you could say that" he replied

"You mean you don't hae her?" Kyle asked

"Quiet Mortal Your whitelighter may be fighting my poison but with him down there won't be anybody to save you" he threatened

"Wait he's right if Paige isn't with you where is she?" Phoebe asked The demon snarled

"Foolish witch" he threw Kyle who hit the deck at a speed thatwas so much faster than his brain he lay there groaning slightly

"Do you have something to track her?" he asked Phoebe looked at him as if he's just proposed marriage

"Like we'd help you find her" she rpelied sharply

"You don't understand Phoebe I do not want to harm her I only want to make sure my heir is safe" his voice had adopted a slightly more emotional tone Phoebe almost felt sorry for him, almost she shook her head

"We'll find her and we'll make sure that whatever heir is with her will not be born" Phoebe turned on her heel to help up Kyle just before she reached the door the demon grunted and said

"The baby is not just mine their a part of your family and your legacy do you really think Paige will murder her own child?" he asked Phoebe felt a bubble of doubt in her stomach but ignored the demons taunts she left anyway leaving him to shimmer

"Phoebe?" Kyle asked

"Yeah?" Phoebe replied

"He's right Paige may not be in trouble she might just be hiding so that nobody can harm her baby" he stopped to look at Phoebe

"Thought crossed my mind too" she admitted

"What do we do?" He asked Phoebe looked helplessly at him

"We have to find her what ever she's going through she can't do it alone as he said it's part of our family too whatever she decides we'll support"

"Really?" came a small voice

"Paige?" Phoebe squinted along the corridor she saw a desk move along and someone crawling out it was Paige she had a huge bruise on her cheek and a cut above her eye she looked tired and frightened

"Thank god" Phoebe cried she threw herself into Paige's arms Kyle smiled at Paige from behind Phoebe she returned it

"Let's go home" Phoebe asked Paige who nodded

"How's Leo?" Paige asked tentivly

"He's in a bad way" Phoebe replied she didn't want to say the truth that he was dying she knew Paige would blame herself

"Let's go before that demon thing gets here" Kyle looked ovr his shoulder nervously Phoebe turned to Paige

"You ok to orb?" she asked Paige nodded she grabbed Phoebe and Kyle's hand and they disappeared in a swirl of light

Author's Note: Please R&R all reviews are much appreciated even criticism 


	4. Chapter 4

Piper poured herself a cup of coffee and sipped it she stared out the window wistfully she heard a noise behind her she flexed her fingers and turned but dropped them to her sides when she saw Paige and Phoebe with Kyle

"Your safe" she breathed a sigh of relief and hugged Paige suddenly a bright blue force field appeared from Wyatt's high chair and he eyed Paige darkly

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell put that shield down Mr" Piper scolded he ignored her however and instead raised a hand the palm grew a bright green colour

"Wyatt!" Piper said in her best annoyed voice suddenly the light shot from his hand heading straight for Paige Phoebe pushed Paige out of it's path and the laser like beam skimmed along Phoebe's hand burning the skin she shrieked Piper turned furious

"Wyatt!" she was speechless

"It's fine Piper" Paige replied from the floor she picked herself up tiredly

"He just tried to kill you Paige"

"Oh I think you're over exaggerating slightly" Paige said but Wyatt's force field was still up

"Wyatt come on Buddy put it down" Phoebe stood inches from the blue shield

Until he lowered it nobody could get in not even Piper or Phoebe

"Paige maybe you should leave the room" Phoebe asked Paige swayed on her feet tiredly but nodded

"I'll be upstairs," she mumbled

"Wait Kyle you go with her I don't want anybody attacking her she looks tired enough already" Piper warned Kyle nodded he grasped Paige's upper arm but she pulled it away

"I'm not a baby" she snapped irritably but she didn't complain when he smiled and took her hand in fact she looked at him and returned the smile a little the two left and Wyatt's shield came down

"Pheeb's run your arm under the water seeing as we haven't got a whitelighter" Piper said her voice cracked a little but she held it together she would have to tell them eventually she knew that but just not now they had too much to deal with without her breaking apart

"Sure" Phoebe crossed to the sink and ran the faucet which blasted cold water onto the fast forming blister she winced but held it there

"Wyatt sweetie why did you hurt auntie Phoebe?" Piper picked up her eldest and cuddled him to herself

"Me was twyin to hitty annaty Paigy" Wyatt burbled Piper tried to keep the anger for her voice

"Why?" she asked again

"Baddies will come afty us" Wyatt replied "And Paigy one of them" he added Piper looked at Phoebe shocked

"All right Wyatt" Piper dropped him into the playpen and picked up her coffee again she swirled it around the cup

"How's Leo" Phoebe asked she had a hopeful cheery edge

"He's resting" Piper told her she blinked back tears Phoebe nodded and the room remained silent

"You had me worried" Kyle helped Paige up the stairs and into her bedroom she collapsed onto her bed and stretched before burrowing under the covers she wrapped them around herself and smiled

"I'm sorry"

"Why's you not come back?" he asked

"I wanted to but all these demons came they attacked me I hid and then I heard you guys"

"You heard what the Impulserian said? About it's baby"

"Not it's baby Kyle My baby whether we like it or not this baby is half of me" Paige's eyes filled with tears Kyle reached out a hand and wiped one away

"I'm not judging you" he promised

"I'm not ready to be a mother Kyle it's not like I can raise this baby either evil will always be a part of them no matter how much good their surrounded with" Paige buried her head into the pillows hopelessly

"Paige there's something else" Kyle looked at her she raised her eyes and peered at him

"If you give birth the world will be consumed by darkness we'll all die but if you don't the world will live"

"So what am I supposed to do just cross my legs and think of pretty things? It doesn't work that way Kyle"

"No I know it doesn't Kyle but"

"But nothing Kyle I think you should leave" Paige snapped she pulled the duvet tighter around herself

"But Piper told me-"

"I don't care I want you o leave just go, Get OUT!" she shouted now Kyle got up he left as the door closed behind him Paige reached out

"Glass" she motioned at the door and the glass shattered Kyle stopped behind the door he heard the glass shatter and then muffled sobbing he turned his hand traced the sign on the door painted in a baby pink colour surrounded by tiny stars were the words Paige's room he ran his finger over the words carefully he stood and listened to her sobbing wishing he could do something to stop her pain to take all that was hurting her away and to give her what she wanted he turned and walked down the stairs he came to the kitchen Piper and Phoebe sat in silence

"Hey" he stood in the doorframe

"I thought you where with Paige?" Phoebe asked she seemed glad someone had broken the silence

"She uh wants to be alone"

"Not surprising" Piper commented dryly

"Hey I don't understand all this how are we supposed to stop Paige having this baby I mean if she does the world will end"

"It already has" Piper whispered Phoebe fixed her with a confused look Piper met her eyes a tear rolled down one cheek looking out of place on her mask she'd been hiding behind

"Leo died before just as you guys arrived" she whispered Phoebe's eyes filled with tears and she stepped forward clutching Pipers hand in hers

"Sweetie" she hugged Piper Kyle looked uncomfortably he shifted slightly then crossed the middle of the kitchen he busied himself with making tea

"Are you alright? Wait stupid question" Phoebe was unsure of what to say to do

"He knew he was going Phoebe's he even got me to let him see the boys one last time then he told me he loved me and then he just slipped away" Piper whispered

"Leo's gone?" Paige asked she stood in the doorway a blanket pulled around her she looked devastated

Phoebe nodded

"Piper, I'm so sorry this is all my fault" Paige began but Piper held up a hand

"No Paige it's not anybody's fault" she held out a hand, which Paige took and hugged her

"What do we do now?" Phoebe asked

"We save Paige and we stay together"

"Of course we'll stay together" Paige cried

"Always and always" Phoebe sniffed

Piper nodded and Kyle just looked uneasily at them feeling slightly out of place

"C'mon we're not going to save you stood here crying" Piper wiped her eyes on her sleeve

"I don't need saving" Paige replied

"No but if you have that baby the world will end" Piper said

"And if I don't?" Paige asked

"Then it all goes back to normal" Piper tried hopefully Paige bit her lip

"What?" Phoebe asked she could tell Paige was holding something back

"This baby everybody's talking about getting rid of it saving me but your forgetting something! This is my baby too and she's part of your family too" Paige said angrily she knew Kyle was avoiding her eyes

"Yes but Paige" Phoebe began

"But nothing Piper if someone told you Wyatt would be a danger to the world would you get rid of him?" Piper understood what Paige meant and shook her head

"Paige it's not that simple though even if we let you have the baby the world will end you won't live to see her grow up!" Phoebe said

"No but at least I wouldn't have been responsible for her being vanquished or whatever your gonna do to her"

"Even Wyatt knows she's evil!" Phoebe argued

"Wyatt doesn't understand he doesn't get the full story"

"Maybe not but you told me he could sense good from Evil, well if he sensed something evil" Kyle tried

"You don't understand this Kyle your not apart of this! Your not apart of this world!" Paige shouted she was feeling a torrent of emotions and she couldn't figure them out but what she could figure out was that she'd just snapped at one of the people who was trying to help her suddenly she felt herself leaving as orbs gathered around her and she was gone

"where's she go?" Kyle asked he'd been fiddling with the teapot when Paige had orbed

Pipe shrugged she felt completely alone

"I'll go scry" Phoebe offered she left Kyle sat on the tabletop

"She didn't mean that" Piper told him

"I know it's just well she's confused right?" he asked Piper nodded

"Hold on a sec" Piper was thinking she looked up at the sky deep in thought

"Leo used to be able to here me when I shouted messages" she mumbled out loud

"Huh?" Kyle asked Piper held up her hand

"Elders! Elder person I need to talk to you!" she shouted

"Elders?" Kyle repeated

"Shush!" Piper held up another hand

"It's about the future!" she shouted and to her delight a figure orbed down

"You called?" the girl was tall and blonde and couldn't have been much older than nineteen she had beautiful blue eyes and a sparkling smile

"Who are you?" Kyle asked he was amazed having always been orbed and never seen anyone orb in or out before

"My name is Christelle and I'm a Whitelighter"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Always said I would know where to find love**_

_**Always thought I'd be ready and strong enough**_

**_But sometimes I just thought I could give up_**

Paige felt herself reforming she was onto of the san Francisco bridge and all the anger left her leaving behind guilt sadness and emptiness she felt guilty because of what she'd said to Kyle about him not being a part of her life that wasn't true at all

_**But you came and you changed my whole world now I'm somewhere I've never been before**_

_**Now I see**_

_**What love means**_

She knew deep down how she felt about him, when she met him he was desperate he begged her so much to help that she couldn't say no anymore so the two of them had worked hard for weeks to find out what happened to his family

_**And it's so unbelievle**_

_**And I don't want to let it go**_

_**Sounded so beautiful**_

_**Falling down like a water fall**_

_**I feel like you'll always be**_

_**Forever a part of me**_

_**And It's so unbelievable**_

_**To finally be in love**_

_**Somewhere I never thought I'd be**_

And then when she found out she was pregnant to a demon she should have ran home to Piper and Phoebe but she didn't something stopped her and now she understood what it was, She wished that it was him she was with that none of the past few day's had happened and that it was his baby she was having she placed a hand on her stomach sadly he was the only one who'd understood her like nobody else could he even offered to run away with her she smiled softly she loved him and she only wished he knew

_**In my heart in my head it's so clear now**_

_**Hold my hand you've got nothing to fear now**_

_**I was lost and you've rescued me somehow**_

She wiped away a tear softly she didn't just feel guilty about Kyle though there was something else if she hadn't ran to Kyle if she'd done what she usually did what they all did and ran home and told her sisters then maybe Leo would still be alive and maybe Wyatt and little Chris wouldn't have to grow up without a father. Piper had tried so hard for so long to keep her family together and now they can't all because Paige was afraid of what her sisters would think she hated herself at that moment she needed Kyle she needed her sister and she needed Leo

_**I'm in love**_

_**I'm in love**_

_**You complete me**_

_**And I've never been here before**_

_**Now I see**_

_**What love means**_

Paige Wrapped her arms around herself and snuggled into the post she sunk down until she was on what could be called the 'floor' she gazed at the bridge below all her life she'd been an only child after her parents died in that car crash then she found her sisters she looked at the cars below each one of them held a person maybe more than one that had their own lives own problems and yet even though the world was filled with people. Paige had never felt more alone.

"Christelle Pretty name" Phoebe commented Christelle smiled

"Thanks" she thought for a moment "I'm sorry about your loss Leo was a great whitelighter and for a short while a great Elder I know he'll always be remembered" she spoke mostly to Piper but met Phoebe's eyes a few times

"Thanks it's a comfort to know" Piper smiled wistfully

"Anyway what do you need?" she asked Piper motioned for Christelle to sit down

"Paige my sister she's having this baby yes? Well if there is no way to stop the baby being born how are we supposed to save the world?" she asked

"Nobody said you where" Christelle said she looked deadly serious but Phoebe laughed anyway

"What?" she asked

"Nobody said that you have to save the world"

"Well you could've fooled me for the past seven years!" Piper snapped

"Everything happens for a reason" Christelle reminded them

"Well what are our options?" Phoebe asked she wasn't laughing now in fact she didn't have a shred of humour left

"Baby's born World ends goodbye world goodbye family goodbye friends" Piper snapped angrily

"Well yes and no If the baby is born on the day it is supposed to the prophecy states that the world will become unbalanced and self destruct the blast will cause a new world"

"So we all go back to having tails" Phoebe groaned

"However if the baby isn't born then the world stays as it is nothing changes"

"But how our we supposed to stop the baby from being born?" Piper asked

"If Paige doesn't want to keep it of course" Phoebe whispered but Piper ignored her

"As long as the baby is inside of Paige it is no threat the only way they become a threat is by being born if Paige is sacrificed then the demon will be destroyed as well" Christelle said Phoebe noticed the way her eyes looked away from them but she was now fixed on Piper who had stood up and knocked her chair over

"I will not Sacrifice my baby sister!" she said words had failed her to basic sentences

"The life of one must be sacrificed for the greater good" Christelle whispered this time it was Phoebe who spoke tears of anger in her eyes

"Not this one even if we considered it it'd mean losing the Charmed ones and the elders need us"

"Our sister is not a tin can you can't just recycle her!"

Kyle sat listening intently he stood up and pulled his coat around him

"I'm gonna find Paige"

"Alright don't tell her about this conversation she doesn't need anymore worry than she has" Piper offered Kyle nodded

"I'll call" he left his stomach feeling a little hollow

Piper stood up

"How did you die?" she asked she stopped at the window watching a few birds on the tree the three of them had planted last year for the eve of Prue's death

"Huh?" Christelle asked

"How did you become a whitelighter?" Piper asked her voice shook

"I uh was trying to save my little sister from a fire"

"And don't you think that when you died it caused your family Pain? Your sister don't you think she feels a little guilty that your gone and she's alive?" Piper asked her voice was shackling violently now as was her body

"Yes but-"

"I lost my husband today the father of my two boys they have to grow up without a father" she whirled around "your asking me to kill my own sister she is one of my two best friends in this mad world I can't, screw it I won't hurt her and I will find another way to fix this stupid mess!" Piper was shouting now Christelle looked a little shocked

"Leo DIED today he gave his life trying to protect Paige trying to keep her safe and now you want us to undo that I've been so wrapped up in keeping Paige safe that I haven't even had the time to say goodbye" Piper's voice Broke Phoebe wrapped her arms around Piper's shaking body and the two lowered to the floor Christelle orbed away

"Shush it'll be ok I promise" Phoebe smoothed back a lock of Piper's hair away Piper shook her head

"It'll never be ok Pheeb's he's gone and now I could lose her too!" Piper sobbed

"We'll get through it together" Phoebe promised but she had no idea how

Authors Note; Please R&R! Thanks x


	6. Chapter 6

Kyle pushed his hands further into his coat pockets and shivered he though about Paige he loved her so much and just wished he had the courage to tell her he wished he new what she was going through he looked up could see the San fransico Bridge he loved the view he smiled then stopped and stared he could see a blue trail light thing just like Christelle had done

"Paige" he thought he ran leaving the road and pushing his way through the bushes

"PAIGE!" he shouted feeling a little silly after all nobody was around and he'd just thought he'd seen her leave

"Determined aren't you" said a voice Kyle turned

"Who are you?" he asked he looked at the tall tanned man with black hair and piercing green eyes he had a slight swagger and an arrogant smiled playing across his face

"Who I am doesn't matter, However you matter very much you and that little witch your looking for" he smiled

"paige" Kyle muttered he turend to run but found he couldn't

"A A A" The man held his hand out in front of him Kyle felt himself choking as the man pushed his hand into a fist

"Don't want you alerting them now do we" he growled just as Kyle blacked out he felt himself falling sideways back down the hill and onto the road below

Paige orbed back into her bedroom she sat down, not completely sure wether to face her sisters or to just stay up here

"PAIGE!" she heard Kyle calling she could feel his desperation to find her but she ignored her whitelighter half he'd give up after a bit and come back here she's talk to him then but not now

she snuggled down into her bed and wrapped herself up in the duveat cover she pressed her hand to her stomach gently

"I'll look after you I promise" she told her unborn child silently

Piper sat just on the edge of her window seat gazing out at the stars she and Leo used to sit for hours and talk here she looked over at Wyatt and Chris asleep in their cots she closed her eyes as pain washed over her but forced herself not to cry she knew Phoebe was asleep stil feeling worried about Paige but she knew that her little sister would return after she'd thought for a while she looked at her watch two AM she rubbed her eyes sleepily and opened Paige's door expecting the room to be empty she jumped a little when she saw Paige laying on the bed unsure wether she was asleep or not she knocked lightly Paige turned her head to the door

"Hey" Piper croaked and sat on the edge

"Hi" Paige whispered

"When'd you get back?" Piper asked

"About two hours ago I've just been thinking that's all" Paige rolled over to face her sister

"I'm really sorry about Leo if I'd just told you about the demon none of this would have happened" Piper shook her head

"We don't know that, our lives are full of what if's Paige what if I'd never had Wyatt would chris die at twenty two? What if Phoebe hadn't fallen in love with Cole would we ever have vanquished the source? Theres no point crying over spilt milk" Piper smoothed down one of Paige's flyaway curls

"Is Kyle mad at me? I said some stupid things that I didn't mean" Paige asked

"He's still out looking for you"

"I know" Paige nodded

"He's a really nice guy if we manage to get back to normal you guys should go out together" Piper smiled Paige shrugged suddenly she sat up frowning

"What? What is it?" Piper asked her charmed sense's tingling

"It's Kyle all of a sudden I felt like a weird sinking feeling like he's gone or something" Panic rose in Paige's throat

"Ok don't worry we'll find him he probly just feels a little depressed or something" Piper promised she walked to the doorframe

"PHOEBE!" she shouted a minute later a sleepy Phoebe came in

"What?" she asked yawning

"We need to find Kyle?" Piper asked Phoebe nodded and sat on Paige's bean bag

"let's go" Paige held out her hands

"Not you"

"How come?"

"The demon could get you"

"Ok Piper Demon's are always after us and aren't I more safe with you that alone seeing as Wyatt wants to hurt me anyway?" Paige argued

"Wyatt doesn't want to hurt you he's confused" Piper grunted she grabbed Paige's hand and the three orbed they found themselves at the side of a busy road an ambulance sped past and Darryl crossed over to see them

"This is demonic?" he asked

"No we're looking for Kyle" Paige looked at him

"The FED? Haven't seen him but there was a RTA taken in that ambulance to Bay view general" Darryl smiled

"Thanks" Paige orbed with her sister's quickly

"Ok I need three units of blood and push more liquids through"

"No change"

"Chase up those bloods"

"He's broken some ribs"

"Kyle can you hear me?"

Kyle's head was swimming he opened his mouth and choked for air suddenly he felt himself falling and it all went black again

"We're losing him!" someone shouted

"Charging…clear!"

"Charging 600 ….All clear"

"We're back in business" someone cheered

Kyle felt his senses coming back

"Paige" he whispered as he opened his eyes and tried to sit up Pain washed over him but a nruse pushed him down

"Sir you'vebroken three ribs and splinted a few more" the nurse advised he let himself be pushed back down as his top was cut from his body

"what happened?" he asked

"You where hit by a car you fell and it looks like something was tied around your kneck" the nurse traced her finger over the deep red welt where the demon had choke him

"No idea I don't even remember what I was doing near a road" Kyle lied as Paige Piper and Phoebe burst into the room

"I'm sorry but you three really can't be in here" the doctor ordered

"It's ok their with me" Kyle spoke he was looking directly at Paige she rushed over throwing her arms around you and broke down the nurses stepped back Phoebe wrapped her coat around tighter suddenly wishing she'd changed from her little princess nightie

"I'm so sorry this is all my fault" Paige sobbed Kyle laughed

"No it's not you didn't push me he did" Kyle said Paige pulled back

"Who?" she asked Kyle opened his mouth then his eyes rolled back and he fell back

"Resus NOW!" the nurse yelled she pulled Paige away Piper caught Paige's arm

"Kyle?" Paige shouted as his bed was wheeled away

"Kyle? KYLE!" she shouted Piper rubbed her arm gently

"He'll be fine" she assured her


	7. Chapter 7

"He's dead" Paige uttered the words into the doctors face notquite understanding

"We tried our hardest I'm so very sorry was he the father?" she asked Paige blinked a couple of times then looked down at her small but noticeable baby bump she shook her head

"No but I wish he was" she whispered the doctor was talking to Piper

"What ever happened he had a huge blood loss and internal damage they'll wanrt to do a post mortem"

"Why?" Phoebe asked

"All suspicious deaths are" the doctor turned to face Paige whose tear streaked face was staring her hand wandering over her stomach

"What relation where you to Mr Brody?" she asked gently

When Paige didn't reply she said

"Friends? Work Collugue?" she prompted

"He was my soul mate" Paige whispered as a fresh wave of tears washed over her she sat down on the large puffy hospital chairs

"I loved him so much and I never told him he never knew how much I wished this baby was his" she sobbed as Phoebe hugged her

"I'll leave you alone for now but I thought you might like to know his body's ready if you want to say goodbye" Piper looked sceptical

"Please" Paige begged Piper nodded and the three followed the Doctor to the morgue Piper grabbed Phoebe's arm and allowed her little sister to go in

"Kyle" Paige whispered she turned

"Can I touch him?" she asked the nurse who was supervising nodded a little Paige picked up Kyle's hand winceing at how cold it felt she looked at him his eyes closed he looked as if he was sleeping but Paige knew this wasn't just sleeping she knew he wasn't going to wake up

"I'm sorry and I- I love you so much I wish I'd told you" she cried again

"Please come back" she begged when the body didn't respond she squeezed tighter

"I need you" she bent down and kissed his lips gently she could swear she heard his voice

"I'll always be here"

Paige was curled up in the back seat next to Phoebe who was talking to Darryl Piper was driving one handed the other was stroking her hand through her hair distractedly

"Darryl What happened?" she listened

"The Driver says Brody just sorta fell from the hills but he was scraching at his neck even though there was nothing around it was it demonic?" he asked

"Mm we think so" she replied Paige was staring out the window watching as the sun was starting to rise

"How is he anyway?" Darryl asked

"He died about an hour ago" Phoebe whispered she saw Paige close her eyes Phoebe reached out her hand and squeezed gently Paige opened her eyes

and managed a small squeeze back

"Look I gotta go thanks for all your help we'll call later but we all need some rest Thanks again" she hung up as Piper pulled into the driveway but she didn't open the door

"It wasn't your fault" she eyed the rear view mirror watching Paige

"I don't wanna talk about it" Paige said she seemed as if she was the one who'd been ran over

"Paige were gonna figure out how to fix this whole baby business I swear" Piper's voice was croaking now as she clicked open the door

"Yeah well the world ending doesn't seem so bad after all" Paige shut the door softly and went into the manor Piper looked at Phoebe

"What happened to us?" she asked

"I don't know Piper but me you Paige and the boy's we'll stay together I swear no matter what" Phoebe smiled

Paige was being pinned to the wall by Impulsiarian his hand was stabbing through into her stomach she could feel it wrenching around her normally pale complexion had gone even further than even Paige had imagined she was shaking and in so much pain

"Paige-" Piper stopped dead as she saw what was happening

"Get off her" she screamed she lifted her fingers

"No! Blow me up and she dies to" he growled Paige squirmed

"Just let me die! Kill me!" she begged for the Pain to stop he reached deeper inside and then closed his eyes a hooded figure shimmered in it or rather she loward the hood

"Yes?" she asked eyeing Piper and Phoebe

"I can blow her butt up though" Piper began but Phoebe stopped her

"Take it!" the demon pulled his arm from Paige his cloak and her clothes drenched in her blood she fell limply to the ground as he pushed his arm into the demon woman stood beside him

"Your carrying my child now" she shimmered away and he turned Piper was itching to blow him up

"Your sister is no longer pregnant the balance remains however don't call am ambulance Western medicine isn't equipped for my poison" he shimmered

"Damit!" Piper wanted to blow him up so much Phoebe was next to Paige she pulled her over to the couch

"Paige? Open your eyes" Phoebe begged Paige's eyelids fluttered

Piper raced upstairs returning with blankets and a first aid kit

"What do we do?" she asked

Phoebe shrugged

Piper began mopping up the blood from the hold the Impulsion had made she pressed a towel to the would and arapped a banaged tightly to stop the bleeding

"Paige come on sweetie!" Phoebe begged

"I'll go to magic school see what I can find" Piper stood then leaned over and kissed Paige's cheek "Hold on" she begged Piper raced to the book and chanted a spell to take her to magic school

Phoebe watched Paige's chest rising and falling her eyelids fluttered again and then opened

"Phoebe?" Paige whispered breathlessly

"I'm right here" Phoebe sniffed

"Just let me go, please" she begged Phoebe shook her head

"No Paige Piper will find a spell a potion something and we'll fix you"

"Please Phoebes I'll be safe I'll be with Leo and Kyle" Paige was in tears now making her breathing slower and harder

"Just calm down I'll get you some water" Phoebe got up wiping the tears from her eyes she pinched her nose slightly for a second then sniffed opening the fridge she picked up the bottle of mineral water Paige kept the lid clicked off and she dropped it the water spilling all over the floor she grabbed a towel quickly and began mopping it up then she stood knocking Piper's food processor off the side she slammed the fridge and put her hand toher head hopelessly running her hands through her hair she sat down vaguely she heard orbs

"Leo?" she asked looking up instead she saw Christelle

"I take it you remember our conversation from before?" she asked gently sitting down Phoebe blinked her eyes red and swollen

"The baby's gone the only one at risk is Paige now you have to help" Phoebe sat down too

"The sacrifice of one for the good of all" Christelle repeated

"No the threat is gone! There is no need to sacrifice her!" Phoebe shouted

"No the threat is gone from Paige not from the world that baby no matter who it's inside is still Paige's it is still the embodiment of great power a power this world cannot hold" Christelle seemed to be tired of arguing so Phoebe let it lie

"Then your no use Go"

"But I'm your whitelighter" she protested

"NO! Leo was our whitelighter unless your going to save Paige we don't want any help from the elders any more" Phoebe said Christelle nodded and orbed away Phoebe wiped her eyes and went to check on Paige

"Paige?" she asked her sisters eyes where shut again her breathing minimal

Piper flicked through the books

"Damn you!" she threw it across the room Wyatt watched her Piper looked at him

"Sweetie why don't you go play?" she asked

"Mommy I want to help" he toddled over and scrabbled at a book it fell open

"Thanks Wyatt but Mommy wants to read by herself" she ruffled his hair and he went back to his toys she looked down at the Page she read it

"Wyatt mommy will be back later" she raced off and back to the manor praying Paige was holding on she got downstairs she looked at Phoebe her eyes glued to Paige

"Phoebe what day is it?" she asked she crossed and sat beside them Phoebe jumped

"Saturday" she replied "Why?"

"Then according to the Prophecy Paige should be giving birth right about now" Piper said

"So the worlds not gonna end?"

"Nope looks like the Impulsiarian screwed up" Piper replied she rocked Paige slightly who opened her eyes a little

"Hey


	8. Chapter 8

Phoebe opened her eyes vaguely aware of a lump on her head she looked around Paige lay strewn on the floor Piper slumped over her

"We're alive!" Phoebe shouted she coughed as dust hit her lungs and shook Piper and Paige Piper sat up

"We did it we beat the balance!" Phoebe said excitedly she looked at Paige

"Almost" she added Piper pursed her lips and bowed her head

"Almost" she repeted reaching out a handshe squeezed Phoebe's

"Come on let's see what's left of the earth" Piper said Phoebe nodded the two go up and walked to the remains of the front door across the street she could see people emerging

"They should be dead" Phoebe noted blindly

"The sacrifice of one for the greater good" Piper reminded

"Paige's a hero" Phoebe muttered

"But they'll never know" Piper added the two grasped hands

(Later that night)

Phoebe tossed the remains of the coffee table into the pile in the hall then peered into the sun room Piper sat in front of Paige's lifeless body which they'd placed on the couch. She looked peaceful and as though nothing was bothering her neither of the sisters had talked about her death come to think of it they hadn't really had time to grieve for Leo or Paige and then there was Kyle for the short time she'd known him Phoebe had liked him she rubbed her grubby hands on her pants and went to settle next to Piper

"Doesn't seem real does it?" she asked Piper shook her head

"We've lost everything" Piper sniffed "My husband, my boys Paige"

"I know" Phoebe slipped her hand into Pipers

"We'll be ok" she promised

"Maybe" Piper squeezed her hand gently as they heard someone knock tentivly Piper followed by Phoebe got up Darryl stood looking a little worse for wear

"You guys alright?" he asked Piper shrugged

"We're alive" Phoebe said he nodded

"And the boys? Leo? Paige?" he asked suddenly Piper realised they hadn't even told Darryl what was going on

"Leo died a day or so ago the boys are with the elders and Paige…" Phoebe's voice broke

"No…She…no!" Darryl looked sadly at the strewn remains

"Why?" he asked

"The sacrifice of one for the greater good" Piper's voice shook as Darryl opened his arms and hugged them both

"So all this the earth Paige saved the world?"

"Literally" Phoebe sniffled

"What about her baby? Did that die?" he asked Piper shook her head

"The baby's alive somewhere being raised by evil" she replied

"Oh great" Darryl wasn't sure what to say at all

"I'll be back later on there's a lot of stuff I gotta do Shiela and the boys" Piper nodded and Phoebe let go of his hand sadly

"Bye" she waved a little he winked back "See you"

"So what happens now?" Phoebe asked in a tiny voice

"We go save our nephew" Piper marched up the stairs Phoebe stood a little shell shocked in the spot where Piper had been a second ago

"Christelle!" she called the whitelighter orbed down

"Your alive? We all are!" she sounded pleased

"Not all of us" Phoebe replied she motioned to the sunroom

"Paige was the one who saved us saved the earth" Christelle was trying Phoebe had to admit

"Then help us save her baby please we lost Leo and the boys and Paige today don't let us lose him too" Phoebe babbled but Christella held up a hand

"You guy's deserve a break, I'll help but I'm not supposed to" she smiled

"Thank you" she smiled back gratefully and the two went up to meet Piper

who'd gotten out two candles and already summoned the impulsarian

"Are you gonna give him to us?"

"No he's mine! You already screwed up the earth and now I have the one thing you want"

"You mean yolu don't want him?"

"He was only useful for one thing and your sister ruined that!" the demon spat Piper blew up half of his left arm he screamed in agony

"What's his name?" Phoebe asked

"What?"

"The baby what's his name!"

"We didn't name him his existence is all that matters!" the demon looked angry Piper raised her hands but he shimmered away she blew up the old chair instead venting a little bit of anger

"Can I have Wyatt and Chris please?" she turned suddenly

"I don't know Piper but I'll try" she orbed away Piper blew up a box in the corner and it shattered in all directions a square of burning paper floated down infront of Phoebe she picked it up it was a picture from Paige's birthday last year Piper Phoebe and Paige snuggled up together Leo holding Wyatt and resting his hand on Piper's bump they looked so happy she folded it and put it in her pocket an ache in her heart

Piper dug at the soil furiously then pulled a brown bag towards her after the demon had gotten away she'd drove to the garden center the man was so terrified after what happened he sold her everything she needed for the price of a packet of seeds Piper placed the small rose bush in the hole and covered it, ot bgan to rain fat droplets splattering in her hair and blinding her she dug another hole and planted a small tree sitting back she looked at them Prue's tree then Paige's and finally Leo's she blinked back tears she rubbed her arms attempting to banish the cold her heart ached she wanted so badly to have her family back, all of them now it was just her and Phoebe and for some unexplainable reason she couldn't bring herself to look Phoebe in the eye.

Phoebe looked out of the kitchen window at Piper digging away at the ground it was her way of dealing with things by keeping busy when Prue died she had planted that tree as a way of always keeping her near and now Paige was dead too she was just another tree in the garden another memory to keep another death by demons

"It's alright to be sad you know?" came a soft voice from behind her Phoebe turned

"Paige?" she asked wildly but she knew it wasn't instead it was her grams

"Hey" Phoebe smiled softly as her grandmother stepped from the glowing shadow and into real life and embraced her in a hug

"Have you seen Paige? Leo? The boys?" Phoebe asked sobbing

"I've seen Leo and Paige but the children are being kept in close guard we're not allowed to see them"

"Can't we see Paige?" Phoebe asked she knew they wouldn't allow it but she had to ask anyway

"if we let you see her she'll still be alive for you and then you can't move on I'm so sorry"

"But there's nothing to move on too!" Phoebe said stepping away from her grams

"You girls still have your powers"

"But not the power of three" Phoebe replied

"Maybe not but your still witches and you can still fight demons" Grams looked a little hopeful at Phoebe

"No we won't I won't we just lost Paige because of fighting demons it's over grams so tell the stupid elders to get somebody else to fight demons but not us!" Phoebe found herself shouting as she let all her anger and pain and sadness take control she was shaking standing there shaking in front of Grams she broke the eye contact and ran her hand over her hair

"I don't know what to do!" Grams held out her arms and Phoebe shook her head

"What about all the good you've done all the good your destined to do!" Grams seemed to think that they could carry on their destinys

"And what about all the people we've lost" Phoebe sighed "First Andy then Prue now Paige and Leo not to mention Kyle I'ts over Grams we're over" Phoebe and Grams sat in silence for a few minutes Piper stumbled in rain running down her arms her soaked clothes clinging to her seemingly small frame

"I'm not gonna let my Boys grow up as orphans, it stops now" Piper's tiny voice carried so much more power than even she thought Grams nodded

"I understand…I do Blessed be girls I love you my Darlings" Grams waved her hand a little before glowing and disappearing Phoebe turned

"It's not my fault" Phoebe spoke suddenly

"I know" Piper looked confused

"Then look at me your blaming you for Leo's death and me for Paige's but I blame myself for both so I don't need your guilt too!" Phoebe sat sadly down Piper siddled next to her

"What do you mean you blame yourself for them both?"

"If I'd let you and Paige alone maybe she'd have told us sooner we wouldn't have had to wait so long and if I had done something when Leo was attacked maybe he'd still be here"

"No Pheebs you couldn't have, I think we just have to accept the fact that they've gone and give them a proper funeral all three of them" Phoebe nodded and hugged her sister


End file.
